


Shattered

by LadyxLettie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Loss of Control, Someone Else Dies, Tragedy, as me and my friend discussed nejis death more i wanted to write this out for the sweet angst..., im so sorry but this makes more sense to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyxLettie/pseuds/LadyxLettie
Summary: The juubi aims its attack at Naruto and as Hinata goes to protect him, someone else protects them both instead...





	Shattered

If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly

There's no one to catch me if I take a dive

I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same

The world is spinning but only in gray

If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly

There's no one to catch me if I take a dive

I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same

The world is spinning but only in gray

* * *

The war was reaching its climax, Obito and Madara had the Juubi in their hands and things were looking grim.The two launched another attack at the alliance, killing even more members as large stakes were thrown down. 

Naruto stood by the Hyuugas, “Thanks Neji! I was able to enter hermit mode!” he calls out, prepping a rasenshuriken. After the first hit it’s target, his clones threw two more before vanishing. Collapsing to a knee, he panted heavily, a lot of the young man’s energy spent already. Hinata and a couple other Hyuugas block the last of the incoming barrage, however there wasn’t much of a break in between, before the Juubi sends another barrage down on them.

However, this barrage was faster than any of the others, and aimed specifically at the downed jinchuuriki. 

Hinata started at this, “That’s too fast!” she thought to herself, running in front of the boy, arms outstretched. Naruto notices the shadow casting over him, and looking up his eyes widen as the Hyuuga heiress shuts her eyes, preparing for the stakes to fly through her.

They never do.

Blood splatters around them, Naruto’s eyes widen in terror as some of the blood hits his cheek.

Neji skids back, his plan to protect them both foiled, and he’s even more shocked at what happened instead.Hinata’s eyes shoot open and she looks at Naruto, then slowly behind her.

Kakashi stands in front of the two, back to them and two stakes through his torso. He coughs hoarsely before turning his head to look back at them. His eyes are closed in a way that shows he’s smiling, though the growing wrinkles under them betray his current pain and tiredness.

Naruto shakes, he’s about to call for a medic, for Sakura, but Sakura’s already run to them, shaking just as much when she sees just how bad it actually is. Naruto’s eyes dash back to his former sensei. 

“W...Why…?” he stutters out.

Kakashi shakes his head slightly, and his answer leaves a lump in the members of team 7’s throats.

“I will not allow my comrades to die. That is absolute.”

His voice is almost as strong as it was when he first told them that, back during their first serious mission.

Sakura screams out as Kakashi falls, lifeless. 

Obito stares down at the group, his body trembling slightly. He didn’t expect this at all-- he didn't  _ want  _ this at all. But, he can’t back down now… It’s too late for that. With a shaky breath, he stills the trembling and calls out to the boy.

“Didn’t you say that you wouldn’t let your friends die?” His tone is as serious as his expression now, no emotion showing through at all, though for him, it’s the only way he can hold together at this shock, he hated Kakashi, but this is…. He shuts his eyes to stop those thoughts, “Naruto.”

Naruto looks up slowly to his enemy, his eyes devoid of tears and any emotion from the shock, his own words echoing through his head ‘I won’t let you kill my friends!!’

“Well, didn’t you?” Obito continues, “Look around you! Try saying it again!” He motions to Kakashi, and then all the other bodies around them. 

Naruto shakes and moves toward Kakashi beside Sakura. He reaches to lightly touch his sensei’s cheek, hoping for any sign of life and almost starts at the coldness.

“Feel your friends becoming cold, and realize,” Obito pauses, seemingly for effect, but even he is greatly affected by Kakashi’s loss, “Their death!”

Naruto’s eyes widen, and his heart beats loudly in his chest.

“This is going to continue… Your feeble words and principles are gonna be proven wrong!”  _ Thump. _ “This is what happens when you talk about hope and Ideals. This is reality.”  _ Thump.  _ “Naruto, what do you have in this reality?! You have no mother and father… Your master Jiraiya is dead,”  _ Thump.  _ “And even now your sensei, Kakashi is dead! And as long as you keep opposing us, your friends will die, one after another. No one that acknowledges you will survive. You already know what will come after this…” 

_ Thump thump. _

“Loneliness!!”

“....”

“There’s no need to be in this reality. Come here, Naruto!!”

If anyone’s said anything else after that, Naruto can’t hear it, his heart beating so loudly in his chest it’s almost deafening. He thinks he faintly hears Kurama calling out for him, just like Hinata and Sakura beside him. “Snap” they say, there’s words following, but his hazy mind can only focus on that one. 

Snap.

**Snap.**

** _Snap._ **

A red chakra begins bubbling and boiling over his body. Sakura watches this, her eyes widening as she hurries to grab Kakashi’s body and Hinata and jumps away from Naruto.

A deafening cry calls out around them.

The shinobi alliance watches as their biggest hope, loses himself to the anger, his body quickly transforming into a beast of muscle with armor made of chakra and a skeleton. Yamato runs through the crowd to try and reach him as the eighth tail grows, but before he can get close, a shockwave from the beast’s roar sends them all back.

Yamato sits up, but before he can even try to get up to go to them, he freezes with terror.

Sakura punches the ground close to Naruto, using the flying rubble to get as close as she can, before leaping onto the beast’s head.

Dodging the swipes at her and resisting the pain of the Nine Tails’ chakra around him, she yells out toward her teammates ear.

“Naruto!! You need to stop this!!! You idiot, I know exactly how you feel but this is not the time to lose control!” She grits her teeth, rubbing at her tear stained cheeks, “If you lose it now, you’re only giving in to what they want!!! You’re only falling for their taunts-” She shrieks as he suddenly grabs her, holding her to his face, looking at her with those empty eyes that know nothing more than rage that she’s seen only twice before.She struggles against his grasp as it tightens, “Naruto, please!!! This isn’t what Kakashi would have wanted! You…” She chokes out as he squeezes briefly, “I… You can’t save Sasuke like this! You can’t save anyone like this! So snap out of it you  _ idiot!! _ ”

Something seems to get through, as the beast cries out in pain, Kurama inside taking the brief shock to reign in all of his chakra. As the beast recedes and Naruto turns back to himself, both he and Sakura begin to fall.

“Mind Transfer Jutsu!”

Sakura’s eyes burst open as Ino takes over, looking over they quickly regain their positioning, using chakra to redirect and ‘jump’, grabbing Naruto. “Sai!” She calls out as the transfer jutsu gets released.

Ino pants as she returns to her body, glancing up just in time to catch Sai arriving just in time to catch Naruto and Sakura on his ink bird.

Naruto Jolts up after a moment, trembling. He looks down to Sakura who is waking up, but considerably slower than him. As soon as she’s upright and holding her head, he speaks up.

“Thank you, Sakura.”

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the top are from "Shatter Me" by Lindsey Stirling!
> 
> Sorry about this, but Neji's death just didn't have as much as an impact as Kakashi's would have and this idea plus the bitter sweet throwback was too much to resist...


End file.
